Parenthood
by Albel The wicked one
Summary: Albel Nox finds a small two year old child who parents were killed. is forced into a bet with Ol' Woltar, he is forced to take care of the child as if he was a father, he goes to find nel, Nel acts and helps Albel but what happens when albel and nel get c


-1Hello! I was realy thinking of what to do, I'

m pretty much at a stand still with my fics so I decided to write another one…This one seems different from the others so I hope you like it. Well not much more to say, R/R!

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Ocean till the end of time.

The mining town was nearly destroyed. All that pretty much stood was Kirsla's mansion where everyone in the town was hiding. The town was recently attacked by bandits, only a minuim had died, yet there was death.

The captain of the black birdge stared at the destruction and decay of his hometown. He wandered through the damaged streets, he scanned the area for any survivors who didn't make it in the mansion.. There was agonizing crying coming from the distance. He slowly made his way to the noise. The swordsmen began to look through the rubble of a remaining house.

He turned a giant rock to see two bodies. A female and male. The crying was muffled under them. He checked to see if they were alive, they weren't. He overturn the mother to find a child who was unharmed. He stared at the small child with awe. The mother and father must have died saving their child. The child couldn't be more then two years old. He checked the mother and father to see if there any sign of life in them. There wasn't. normally he would just leave the child, but something changed his mind. He took in a deep sigh and breathed out.

"Damn…" he muttered and pulled the child up from its rocky prison. The child cried. Albel had no experience with children. He would normally gave it to someone else, but when he grasped the child in his arms a shot of agony struck his heart. This made him realize his own terrible childhood, when his parents died. The child who first felt some security in captain's arms soon cease to weep and looked up at him with her big bright blue eyes. Albel looked down at child and stared at it through his thick rich black bangs.

"Do not fear me little one." he began. The child, who too young to understand just simply smiled. The look on her face was a adorable one. Albel shook his head and sighed.

"Alright. Lets go.." He began to think.

"What to name you?" he wondered this to himself.

"I will name you after my mother Katsu, so you will be Katsuya." He announced to her. The girl smiled and giggled. Albel slowly made his way to Woltar's mansion. He didn't know how Woltar will react, but he wasn't going to abandon her. He swiftly walked up the stairs and into Woltar's office. Woltar looked up from his work due the door shutting. The elderly man stared at the swordsmen but it wasn't the swordsmen that surprised him it was the thing he holding.

"Albel Nox what are you doing with that child?" He demanded.

"she has no home…her parents are dead.." albel said his voice was stern as nails. Woltar sighed and fingered his temples tiredly.

"How noble of you, but.."

"but what?" Albel spat back. Woltar took his seat.

"Who is going to take care of her? The maids are busy and no one has the experience to take care of one small as her, there will be no time for her.." He lectured.

"So?" Albel began but was interrupted.

"Place her in an orphanage!" Woltar ordered. Albel's eyes flickered with rage, but he controlled himself from exploding.

"I will not subject her to that! Remember well old man I was placed into an orphanage..You sleep in a dingy room with nothing but the light from nature lighting the rooms. The floor is so cold and wet that you easily caught illness they barely feed you while they stuff their faces with bountiful food. I would never place a living thing in a orphanage." He lectured.

Woltar nodded just thinking of a good idea to teach Albel a lesson. " Why don't you take care of the child…" He began. Albel fell silent.

"But…"

"Oh…Albel the Wicked refusing a challenge?" Woltar began to tease. Albel grunted.

"No!" He grumbled.

"Well then welcome to parenthood, although you can't possibly do it alone, why don't you go to aquois with the child and see Lady Nel and Fayt..they are all there at the time being, Nel is woman and has natural instict how to take care of child ask her some tips and you'll be a decent father." He chuckled. Albel sighed.

"Fine…" Albel held the child close to him protecting. He walked out of mansion and the town with the child. Through the the aire hills many feinds attacked but albel was able to kill them easily. He made his way quickly through the hills and made it to Arais, Albel looked around, his feet ached he must have been walking for hours. Katsuya began to cry. Albel held her up.

"whats wrong!" He asked panicking. He looked around nervously.

"Please stop crying!" he begged, his ear drums couldn't take much more.

"She's hungry." Came a familiar voice from behind him. He turned to see Sophia. He gave out a long sigh.

"What are you doing with that child?" she asked.

"Listen woman I found her. ." he began to explain over the annoying crying.

"found her?" Sophia echoed as a question. She took the child from him and rocked her. Soon the child became silent.

"how did you do that?" Albel asked stunned.

"it's a girl thing" Sophia giggled.

"Lets go to the bakers and get her something to eat.." Sophia said holding her. Albel shrugged and followed. He was thankful he found Sophia. Sophia fed katsuya as Albel explained everything to her.

"wow..you been through a lot.." She said. "Now you have to go find Nel, that's a good thing I think Nel is so responsible." Albel nodded at Sophia.

"Just to let you know, this is a different kind of mission, you can't kill it and say you won, this is a child you have to take of.." Sophia began. Albel snorted and nodded taking it all in.

" Are you prepared?" Sophia asked.

"Of course fool" He growled. Katsuya began to giggle.

"..Fuu.." she giggled. Albel looked to Katsuya.

"Hey she's catching on quick!" Sophia rolled her eyes and took Katsuya. The small girl began to squrim in her arms and began to cry reaching out to Albel. Albel smirked and took Kat. He held her gently so she wouldn't get hurt on his claw. The girl smiled and snuggled into Albel's chest sleeping after getting her belly full. She slept for the whole trip to Nel's home. Albel was grateful for it. He couldn't stand much crying. Sophia smiled at Albel.

"what?" Albel asked.

" You two look great together.." She giggled.

"Very cute.."

Albel's left eye began to twitch. He didn't like being called cute. They entered the castle and began to search for Nel. They found her in the hallway. She turned and stared at Albel, not him, but what he was holding.

"whats this?" Nel asked. Albel lowered his head.

"Well it's a long story.." he began.

"Alright…" she sighed.

"go wait in the conference room I'll go get everyone…" She looked at him. Albel stared at her. They stared at each other for a long while before Nel walked off to get everyone. Albel and Sophia made their way to conference room. He sat down and lied Katsuya on his lap she was sleeping peacefully in his lap. He smiled softly, lost in his thought. She made him remember his childhood. He couldn't push her away. Besides he had to prove Woltar wrong.

He looked up at everyone in the room. Fayt and everyone was here and stared at him like he was some kind of ghost. He ignored their curious glances as they sat down.

"Alright Albel explain." Nel asked. Albel nodded and explained it all to them. Fayt smiled and cliff ran his fingers through his blonde hair. Maria sighed and the everyone just muttered between themselves.

"Well looks like we are babysitters." Cliff sighed. Mirage nodded.

"I didn't ask for your help." Albel grunted. Nel stared at him. Albel growled under his breath.

"You have a lot to learn Albel.." She began.

"I don't want to hear this.." he growled. Nel backed away and sighed.

"I see, your tired." She spoke softly. Albel nodded.

"Alright go to bed..tomorrow your training begins." Albel didn't like the sound of that. He looked up at the girls who were just smiling to themselves.

"Hey you got yourself into this mess now you have to deal with it." Albel muttered under his breath and picked up Katsuya who was disturbed by the talking he walked out and went to his room. He lied down on the bed and placed the child next to him, He drifted to sleep tired from today's events.

It's a tiny bit short but I'm tired to so R/R I hope you like.


End file.
